Rebel Spirits at Orange Star High
by Artworx88
Summary: DBZ & YGO Duel Monsters Crossover. It all started when Future Trunks fought and defeated Cell in a cave where ancient Egyptian valuables were held - the battle they had turned the cave into rubble, along with these valuables. As Trunks thinks that all is well and the world can finally be at peace, the unthinkable happens...
1. Prologue

**Fanfiction's Status:**

 **Crossover:** Yes [Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Dragon Ball Z]

 **Rating:** 13+

 **Timeline:** After Yugi defeated Maximilian Pegasus at the Duelist Kingdom Tournament

 **Shippings:** YamixTea [RevolutionShipping] TrunksxTea [Tulipshipping]

 **Genres:** Drama,Suspense, Action, Adventure, Mystery, Romance

 **Trigger Warnings:** None

 **Status:** Completed

 **Rebel Spirits at Orange Star High Prologue: The Beginning of the End**

 **It was the beginning of the end for Future Cell and his plan for ruining the past. Future Trunks was well on his way to fight Cell until he was dead. As they both fought on, Cell decided to escape to a cave to hide - but Trunks was not going to let him go. Faster than the speed of light, Trunks followed Cell into the blackness of the cave, his aura glowing to light his path. The cave itself could not take the awesome power of super saiyan Trunks, for just from him flying in the cave it began to crumble and tremble. Stalagmites broke the instant Trunks passed them, and the deeper Trunks followed Cell into the cave, the harder it was for the cave to keep stable. Trunks took a left from the caves corridors and finally reached Cell who was now trapped in a cold corner with him.**

"Enough of trying to hide Cell! It's _over!_ " Shouted Trunks with fury, his hands now out together facing Cell and forming a large ki blast.

" **No, Trunks - this is only the beginning of the end for** _ **you!**_ **" Cell lashed back, now forming a Kamehameha blast.**

Their ki blasts lit up the entire left section of the cave, but Trunks' ki blast was brighter and stronger than Cell's. This caught Cell off guard but as he was about to launch his Kamehameha off, Trunks was quicker of the two and launched his first. The blinding light was too much for Cell and in an instant he was eliminated from the face of the Earth. As a consequence though, the entire cave was destroyed as well - leaving the space where the cave once was flat and filled with nothing but rubble. Trunks took some time to finally breathe in peace, allowing the fog and dust in the air to settle before he would depart to home. He stood there in silence, wondering if he really did defeat Cell. He could no longer feel his energy, which was a good sign to him. Confirming to himself with a head nod that Cell was gone, he said out loud to himself,

"It's over. It's….it's finally over. Thanks to you father, and to you Gohan, and especially to you Goku - you're the _greatest._ " And at that, Trunks felt free once again - talking this chance to fly home without any fear hanging over his shoulders.

When he made it home, he opened the front door and stood there smiling at his mother who was in the living room. It took her a moment to realize why Trunks was standing there, smiling, but when it hit her she sprang to her feet and ran to her son. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a tight, joyous hug. She did not say anything at all to him, for her tears of joy were enough to let him know how she felt. What felt like an eternity was only fifteen seconds, as Bulma let go of her son and brought him inside, gently closing the door behind him. They enjoyed the rest of their afternoon together with eating dinner. As Trunks explained everything after they has finished their meal.

"And so you are one hundred percent sure that Cell is gone?" Bulma asked Trunks, her hands folded on her lap.

"Yes, mother. It's finally all over now for us, for everyone. The androids are gone, Cell is gone, and we are finally at peace once again." He replied firmly, which in response Bulma let out a deep sigh of relief and relaxed now.

"Well then, Trunks, I guess you deserve a good night's rest! Get to sleep, Trunks." She stands up from her chair, walked to Trunks and gave him a family kiss on the forehead.

"Awww, _moooom._ " He moaned while slightly blushing in embarrassment, then proceeded to standing up and heading to his room. He walked to his room happily, because he thought on how he can finally sleep at night in peace and quiet.

That night while Trunks was asleep, he kept on tossing and turning in bed from a dream he was having.

Or, more likely, because of a nightmare.

Trunks was having a nightmare of his final battle with Cell in the cave. He saw himself flying at top speed across the surface of the cave, only the view was distorted and somewhat hard to make out. The faster Trunks got, the more the cave echoed a dark, heavy spiritual voice from the darkest depths of it. Trunks then saw that he passed a smaller cave inside the cave, which withheld ancient Egyptian valuables and items. The items that he saw were the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Ring, both together on top of countless Egyptian jewels and valuables. He then saw the part when he destroyed Cell, and immediately was switched to see the Millennium items being vaporized from the ki blast's power. Once that was over, Trunks saw something, or someone, that was not there when he killed Cell. He saw Yami Bakura and Yami both with a dark violet aura around them, holding their Millennium items around their necks. They looked very disturbed as they were three feet behind Trunks...

... and their disturbed faces turned cold and angry as they watched Trunks fly off to home. They then both faded away, their violet aura leaving in a whisp slowly.

What _really_ threw Trunks off is when he saw the front of Orange Star High, and in first person he saw the doors open and he entered them. He was moving as if he were a ghost, passing through the students who were frozen in time, until he reached the very end of the hallway to find Yami and Bakura with their friends. However, as Joey, Tea, and Tristan were smiling, Yami and Bakura had dark, bitter expressions. And to top it all off, Trunks then saw the world fade to black and in to see the other timeline, the past, in total complete chaos. The sky was a dark grey, the city was burning, and there were monsters everywhere in Hercule City. People were being eaten by these monsters and tortured in many ways from them - there was destruction and death everywhere. And it wasn't just in Hercule City that these monsters wrecked havoc, they were all around the world causing pain and fear for people of all cultures and places. And finally...

...he saw all the Z-Fighters dead and burning in the city, as well as his young self, his mother, and his father.

Trunks could no longer handle it all, so he woke up and screamed at the top of his lungs. His heart was pounding so loud he could hear it thumping in his ears and at his chest. His mother immediately ran to his room, frantically asking him what was wrong. He calmed down a bit, sat up, then looked up at his mother. She asked again what was wrong, and Trunks whispered to her,

"I...I had a nightmare. A really, really horrifying nightmare."

"What was it about?! Was it about Cell?"

"Not...not _entirely._ "

"Well tell me, Trunks, I have to know!" She said with stress, which Trunks then explained to her everything he saw in his nightmare. She didn't know what to say, but Trunks did.

"Mom, I think that wasn't a nightmare - I think that was a vision of what is going to happen in the past."

"But Trunks, there's no way that it could happen! The possibilities of your nightmare being true are-"

"I'm going to the past, mom!" Shouted Trunks as he sprang out of bed and began putting on his normal outfit. Bulma was appalled by his choice of action to the situation, and immediately refused with a harsh,

"No Trunks! There is no need to go if nothing is wrong!"

"I have to, mother! I can't just lay here in bed when the others may be in danger!"

"Trunks, I won't let you go if there is no need to go!" So as she was going to grab his arm, he quickly grabbed his sword and ran out of the room. She followed him, but by the time she made it outside where the time machine is kept, he was already taking off in the time machine and she was too late. In an instant Trunks was gone and off to the past to see Gohan and his family.

When Trunks had arrived to the past, he was surprised to see that it was nighttime as well, only for the Son family they were about to have dinner together. He put the time machine back into its capsule where it would be charging for the next trip. He took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. He proceeded to knocking on the front door and waited for someone to open it. The night was cool and quiet, much like how the night was at his house before he went to bed. The door was opened by Goten, so Trunks was confused as to who opened the door. He looked down and saw Goten standing there, looking up at him.

"You look alot like my friend Trunks" He stated. "Are you his older brother?" He asked.

"Uhhh, why yes, yes I am Trunks' older brother." Awkwardly replied Trunks. He had completely forgot that Bulma had Trunks and he was a young kid by now. He hoped to God that his younger self was not staying over at the Son's place right now. And so they both heard from the inside of the house,

"Goten! Who is at the door?" And when Trunks heard Gohan's voice, he let himself in and walked to them all at the dinner table. Goten by then closed the front door and ran to his seat and continued eating. The moment Gohan saw Trunks he stood up from his chair and said loudly,

"Trunks? Trunks!" He ran over to Trunks and gave him a hug, which caught Trunks off guard. Chi-chi was just as surprised as Gohan, but decided to let Gohan do the asking.

"Thank heavens that you are alive! How's life like in the other timeline? Are the androids and Cell defeated? Is the world better now?"

"Woah-woah, Gohan - slow down. I can only answer so many questions at once." And so Trunks sat down with them all and explained how he defeated the androids and Cell, as well as the strange nightmare, or vision, he had.

"And that's why I am here right now, Gohan." Stated Trunks briefly. " I had to see if everything was okay, because I had just defeated Cell and then I see this vision - I just had to see you guys were okay."

"Yeah," Gohan said slowly, "we are doing okay. To be honest, there has been peace for along time now. If what you are saying is a prediction of the future, second semester of my senior year is about to start next week. Maybe the group of teenagers you saw in your vision will be attending Orange Star High this semester."

"That is a possibility," replied Trunks."and if that's the case, then in order for me to keep tabs on these new students, I'm going to have to pose the role of a new student."

"What? Trunks, that's a little on the crazy side, don't you think?" Gohan said with surprisement.

"If it's what I have to do in order to prevent anything bad from happening, I _will._ " And with that Trunks said his goodbyes to them, and he went off to see the Briefs family, his family. His parents were surprised to see him again, and Bulma was happy to let him stay in a separate room where little Trunks was not allowed to be. Vegeta was surprised by what his son explained about the dream, and almost called it just a stupid nightmare, but he remembered what price his son paid when Cell shot a laser through his body. So Trunks went right to bed after that, thinking about what he must do first in order to stop those monsters from destroying the world. But the more he thought on it, the more entangled and strangled he became with his thoughts, and gave up altogether on thinking of a plan. As he laid in bed that night, the only thing he knew was that the two boys with Egyptian jewelry were the most suspicious of the new students from his vision.

He was determined to find out more about these students when school would start again...

...but what Trunks didn't know was that the two suspicious boys were _rebel spirits_.

 _ **End of Prologue**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction's Status:**

 **Crossover:** Yes [Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Dragon Ball Z]

 **Rating:** 13+

 **Timeline:** After Yugi defeated Maximilian Pegasus at the Duelist Kingdom Tournament

 **Shippings:** YamixTea [RevolutionShipping] TrunksxTea [Tulipshipping]

 **Genres:** Drama,Suspense, Action, Adventure, Mystery, Romance

 **Trigger Warnings:** None

 **Status:** Completed

 **Rebel Spirits at Orange Star High Chapter 1: Tensions Fall, Suspicions Rise**

In due time, Trunks was an enrolled as a new student for the last semester of senior year. His parents managed to work things out with the principal by bribing him with money, so that there would be no problems with the school system later on. Trunks was actually a little excited to go to school with Gohan, since he never had that opportunity in his timeline while growing up. So, Trunks bought the things necessary to appear as a student such as a black backpack and school supplies. He was a little discomforted knowing that he had to leave his sword at home, but the school's policy on weapons was very strict - whether if the principal was bribed or not. Orange Star High didn't have uniform, but they did have to wear a badge that qualifies them as students attending the school. They also had to carry their school ID's in their pocket - which Trunks was okay with.

Starting on a bright and sunny Monday morning, the second semester of school had begun. Trunks took the bus with Gohan to school, and the sensation of being a regular teenager again made Trunks feel bizarre. Normally Gohan would fly on Nimbus to school, but he decided to take the bus with Trunks for the first couple weeks or so.

Gohan walked out of the yellow school bus with Trunks and they were walking together towards the schools front gates. The loud chattering of students reuniting after being on break was all very unfamiliar to Trunks - but he liked it.

"Well Trunks, we first have to show our ID's to the front gate before we can enter the school; so get your ID out." Gohan prompted, now getting his ID out of his front pants pocket.

"Uh, okay." Replied Trunks, now also retrieving his ID from his jacket pocket.

They both walked to the gates, which were made of hard iron and steel. They had thick bars and the gate itself was thirteen feet tall. They displayed their ID's to the security guard and were allowed to enter the school grounds. At that moment, Trunks had realized he had just begun a whole new way of living….

(Insert high school hallway art with students)

…...being a high school student at Orange Star High.

"Wow, it's so crowded in here," Trunks remarked.

"Yeah, and it's only the morning - wait until passing the five minute period starts, then the hallways get really crowded!" Gohan heartily proclaimed.

"Ah, well I can't wait to see how that's going to go down. If anything Gohan, first period doesn't start until ten minutes from now. You need to go to your locker or something?" Questioned Trunks as they both began walking down the main hallway.

"Actually, if you didn't know I have a girlfriend that I would like to see before class. She always gets her books before first period and her locker is at the left hallway."

"Girl-girlfriend!? You have a girlfriend, Gohan!?" Trunks exclaimed with surprise. He never imagined Gohan to be the type to have a girlfriend by now.

"Yeah, and I can introduce you to her if you want." Gohan replied happily, now trotting down the hallway quickly to the left.

Trunks hurried to catch up, bumping into several tall jocks and hip-hop boys along the way. They snickered at his strange appearance and called him profane names that he never heard before in his timeline. Trunks simply ignored them and moved along to catch up to Gohan at the corner turn of the left hallway.

"Gohan, it's so good to see you again!" Happily said the girl with black hair in pigtails, huggling Gohan affectionately.

"It's to see you too, Videl." Gohan agreed, as he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

When they let go of each other Gohan turned to Trunks to introduce him to her.

"So Videl, I want you to meet my friend here, Trunks. He is new to the school and he's a senior like us. He's a very kind and honest person that I think you would like talking to."

"Well hey, Trunks. My name's Videl." She said smiling, giving Trunks the peace sign.

"Hi Videl - I'm a close friend of Gohan." He replied, hands in his pants pockets.

"So how was your break, Videl?" Asked Gohan to Videl, and they began to have their own private conversation leaving Trunks' eyes to wander about the hallways.

He has a look of slight boredom from seeing the students stop and go, doing their own thing with their clicks and groups of friends. He waited for awhile to talk to Gohan but he was taking his time to talk to Videl, which was understandable.

His eyes took concentration to the main square where all four hallways connected to, and saw someone he has only seen once before. His eyes widened when he saw the mysterious boy with amethyst eyes and wild multicolored hair walking down the hallway that originated from the school's front doors. Not far behind him followed his group of friends, the same students Trunks saw in his vision.

(Insert Art of Yami and friends walking through hallway)

Trunks nudged Gohan's elbow but kept his eyes targeted on those particular students.

"Gohan, look. It's the students I saw in my vision. We should go approach them." Trunks whispered quickly, now seeing them stop at their lockers at the northern hallway.

"What? The students you saw in your vision are actually here?" Gohan curiously questioned.

"That's right, and we better go talk to them before the bell rings." He quickly added, now leaving Gohan and Videl to go see the students.

"Wait - Trunks don't just leave without us!" Shouted Gohan from across the hallway, but Trunks was already out of ears reach.

"What's with him?" Videl demanded, but Gohan said sorry to Videl for having to leave and hastily ran after Trunks.

(Shows art of Gohan running after Trunks)

"Hey...hey! You guys just can't leave me here!" And finally Videl shut her locker door, swiftly grabbed her messenger bag and ran after the two of them.

When Gohan finally caught up to Trunks he let out a great sigh of sudden exhaustion. Trunks tapped the shoulder of the boy with the golden pyramid puzzle. The boy turned to face Trunks, and said to him with an unnerving calmness,

"Ah, do you need something from me?"

"No, no I don't - I just wanted to meet you since I'm new to this school. The name's Trunks. What's yours?"

"Oh, well, my name is Yugi. I am new to this school as well."

"What grade are you? Sophomore? Freshman?"

"Junior." Yugi responded, now closing his locker and grabbing his backpack.

"What class do you have right now?"

"AP English Literature, Room 404."

'AP English Literature? Isn't that a senior class?"

"It is, but I was able to skip AP Language because I was too advanced for the class."

Trunks eyes sparked with triumph as he said, "My friends and I have that class right now as well, so we can all go to class together."

"Well…" Yugi turned to his friends and said, "...you guys okay with me heading with them to class?"

"Of course Yugi. We don't have english with you so that's fine!" Said the girl brunette of the group.

"Go ahead, Yugh. We'll see you in fourth period!" Added the blonde boy, hands chill in his pockets.

"Yeah, what Joey said." Added the boy brunette and the boy with white wild hair.

And so, Yugi, Gohan, Videl and Trunks went in a separate direction of the other students as the five minute passing period bell began to ring. Gohan seemed concerned of Trunks, his hands lightly gripped in his pants pockets, eyes flickering to him every now and then. Yugi was dead silent during the entire walk to English, and Trunks could feel a strange dark force getting stronger. Whatever that force is, it's certainly not a human's were silent as they were walking together, but Trunks could not stop thinking on something. He could not stop thinking as to why Yugi's face looked different from the boy he saw in his vision.

AP English Literature was a college level class for students that want to excel beyond the basic standards of english. If they were to pass the final exam, they would earn college credit and be prepared for the work amount in university. Generally speaking, the students that joined these classes had to be incredibly smart and were required to take an entrance exam in order to take the class.

(Insert art of English class seminar room, normal view)

The bright shining sun outside lit the classroom up like a lamp at it's full strength. The classroom had a similar appearance to a seminar room, the huge windows taking up the top half of one whole wall in the room. Students were chatting like there was no tomorrow, and the teacher was preparing the projector to show on the huge screen something for the class.

Gohan and Trunks sat next to Videl on the right-hand side of the classroom, middle row. As Videl and Gohan were talking, Trunks kept his eyes peeled on Yugi, who was sitting straight smack in the middle of the room, middle row. His arms were crossed, and his slightly lowered eyebrows suggested boredom of his surroundings.

Trunks was thinking hard as to why Yugi looked different from how he did in the vision. The differences were obvious: Yugi's eyes were larger and childlike, and his hair was slightly different with no straight bang spiking up. Once Trunks really thought on Yugi as a whole, he did appear smaller and shorter compared to his vision.

"Trunks, don't space out, Mr. English is going to start talking." whispered Gohan, breaking Trunks from his thoughts.

"Ah, okay. Sorry about that." He mumbled, now looking forward at Mr. English, who was at the podium in front of the huge screen.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. English, and I am your AP English Literature teacher. If you look at the board, you see the topics and literature pieces we will be covering this semester, which are…."

For the next 15 minutes, the teacher listed and gave the class a little bit of info of each topic, which, Gohan was typing on his laptop, even though it's all in the syllabus. Yugi seemed to keep the same expression for a little over half the class, and Trunks, once again, only this time not as strong, felt a dark force rise in him.

"Okay class," began Mr. English, "the first topic you all will be learning, which is persuasive writing, I will explain and you will all type notes on your laptops. So, get your laptops out,"

Mr. English then flipped open to the first page of his persuasive writing guide, "And start taking notes."

Gohan and Videl already had their laptops open, so Trunks went ahead and got his out of his backpack. As he glanced around the room, everyone had their laptops out, except for Yugi.

Trunks looked back at the teacher, but then did a double take and noticed that Yugi looked like the way he saw him in his vision.

(Insert art of Seminar desks, rotated view)

In that split second moment Trunks saw Yugi's pyramid necklace glow and then immediately stop glowing. He also felt that dark force completely at it's strongest as Yugi had a look of disturbance and bleak pessimism.

Mr. English then said to the class, "Your paper's title is called a thesis. If you have a thesis and make it detailed, a number of basic writing problems begin to solve themselves. You have built-in purpose. You have built-in organization. You have the potential for-" Mr. English noticed that Yami, arms crossed, was the only student not taking notes, which aggravated him immensely.

"Yugi Moto - why aren't you typing the notes!?" barked Mr. English.

"...You," said Yami with an icy glare straight at Mr. English. "do you even know what you're saying? An essay's opinion or major point, is called a thesis. The title of an essay is not the thesis."

"Wha-what?!" stuttered Mr. English, but was unprepared for another hard slap.

"Think of your writing—in any form—as a form of persuasion. Follow this principle: Develop a thesis, and then back it up. How can you possibly have built-in organization and built-in purpose if you don't have the information to back it up?"

"How-how dare you talk back to a teacher?!" stuttered Mr. English with a ridiculed expression.

"Besides, you're lousy at explaining yourself. You continue talking without getting to the point. As a teacher, you have no academic skills - you don't go beyond the manual. You don't have any idea whatsoever as to what you're explaining."

Mouth agape, Mr. English's eye was twitching and his face turned pale.

"If you intend to teach me, come back tomorrow after you've studied the topic properly." said Yami with finality, a close up of his glaring eyes at the teacher.

Not a single word, the teacher just stood in front of the class for five seconds then hurried out in a fit of stupidity and embarrassment. Everyone was dead silent, staring at Yami, and began murmuring and whispering gossip about him. Gohan's face showed great surprise and confusion by what just happened, and Videl's face had a similar expression. Saved by the bell, it was time to go to the next class. The other student's rushed out of class, and as Gohan, Videl and Trunks both got up from their seats, they noticed that Yami somehow was the first to exit the classroom.

"What, what was that?" blurted Videl, quickly putting on her messenger bag.

"I have no idea, Videl," replied Gohan, "but that Yugi just sent the teacher running out of class for being incorrect on the topic."

"I'm going to my next period Gohan," Trunks remarked who was already walking away, "and I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing Yugi in our next class together."

Gohan and Videl were catching up to Trunks, and as soon as they were in the crowded hallway, Gohan asked him,

"And what makes you think that, Trunks?"

"I saw Yugi's schedule on his desk. He has all the same morning classes as you and I. He has AP Literature first, AP World History second, and AP Statistics third. So he'll probably do the same thing to the other teachers. As to why he's acting like that, that's beyond what I can imagine."

And it was, because Yami did the same for all the rest of the morning class teachers. He corrected the history teacher on the history of the Egyptian Pharaohs. He corrected the math teacher on the definition of standard deviation. By lunch, there were already rumors going around about Yugi threatening all the senior teachers to quit their jobs.

How can one person make such an impact on a huge school like Orange Star High? And why?

(Shows Students class schedule)

Trunks was surprised that Gohan actually wanted to sit with the Yugi and his friends at lunch, but went along with it anyways to keep watch on Yugi. They were all sitting together at a table in the plaza outside near the cafeteria, where Yugi introduced his friends to Gohan, Trunks, and Videl.

"So these are my friends Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura." Yugi commented, taking a bite of his gourmet cheeseburger.

Gohan, Trunks and Videl all introduced themselves to the YGO group, and they all were talking about different school topics. Trunks ate his food happily, since he couldn't enjoy food like this back during the apocalyptic timeline. And although he felt good to be like a regular teenager like everyone else, he just couldn't let what Yugi did go without questioning.

"Yugi," Trunks began, now putting down his vanilla milkshake.

Yugi finished swallowing the last of his cheeseburger then gave eye contact to Trunks.

"What you did in English today, actually, in all of our morning classes, why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Butted in Joey, sensing that Trunks felt disturbed by whatever Yugi did in their classes.

Trunks firmly answered Joey's question.

"He corrected the teachers information when they were lecturing, and gave them a pretty harsh beating afterwards - as in he said they have no academic skills and don't go beyond the manual."

"Whaaaat? Yugi would never say anything like that!" Defended Joey, ridiculed that Trunks would say such a thing.

"He did Joey, Videl and I saw the whole thing. The entire class saw the whole thing; Trunks isn't lying." Gohan contended as he then took a sip of his green tea.

"Well Joey, it might have been the 'other me', Yami, that switched out and said those things. To be honest, I don't even remember much about what happened in English class."

*The other me? What is he talking about?* Thought Trunks, his suspicions now rising for Yugi. Trunks glanced at Bakura who was sitting at the opposite side of the table on the right edge. He noticed that Bakura looked away from everyone at the table and was gazing into the distance.

*Bakura also has a Egyptian Item as a necklace, perhaps he has an 'other self' as well?* And so as Trunks was about to ask Yugi who this 'other me' was, Tea stepped in the conversation.

"That's right Yugi, it probably was. But as to why he called out the teachers like that, I'm not sure. Maybe you can try asking him about it, y'know, if something is wrong." She took a sip of her icy lemonade then set her drink down.

This positive attitude of Tea's allowed for the rising tension to simmer down to complete calmness for everyone.

And so, as days turned to weeks and weeks to months, Trunks, Videl and Gohan befriended Yugi and his friends. They took some time to accept that a spirit was actually living in Yugi as well as Bakura, but they were their friends now and saw their spirits as non-threatening to everyone. Yami has stopped his storm of pessimistic correction of the teachers, yet is now showing a darker and meaner side to Yugi and his friends. In turn, Yugi has been arguing with his spirit a lot and has been on the gloomier, sullen side with his friends. With Yugi going straight home after school, his friends are spending more time with Z-Group, and Tea is beginning to fall for Trunks. She doesn't even realize herself that she feels this way towards Trunks because of Yami's disheartening and unnerving attitude. She sees Trunks trusting and enthusiastic confidence as an escape from the negativity that is even now rubbing on little Yugi. Trunks sees Tea's positive and inspiring personality as an escape from fearing what may happen in the future for them all. And although Tea, Bakura, and Tristan have been distant from Yugi, only Joey has been attempting to contact Yugi, who subsequently has been ignoring his calls and texts. Even in class, Yugi says the bare minimum and won't speak unless spoken to.

Even though all may seem well from three months of peace, Trunks will not let his guard down no matter how long the peace may seem to last. He will never let his guard down again, not after defeating Cell and experiencing the nightmare of a lifetime. His suspicions of Yugi are high on the radar, and as for Bakura he suspects little to none from him, considering he seems him as just a shy, quiet, and good student.

But what Trunks must not forget is that Bakura also holds a spirit, one that is waiting for just the right opportunity to rebel and strike unexpectedly.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction's Status:**

 **Crossover:** Yes [Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Dragon Ball Z]

 **Rating:** 13 and up

 **Timeline:** After Yugi defeated Maximilian Pegasus at the Duelist Kingdom Tournament

 **Shippings:** YamixTea [RevolutionShipping] TrunksxTea [Tulipshipping]

 **Genres:** Drama,Suspense, Action, Adventure, Mystery, Romance

 **Trigger Warnings:** None

 **Status:** Completed

 **Rebel Spirits at Orange Star High Chapter 2: Duel Monsters Rage the City!? Watch Out for Yami, Trunks!**

 **The school year was flying by much faster than Trunks expected. Now fully comfortable in his surroundings and role as a high school student, Trunks feels as though he is living the life he has always wanted to live with Gohan. He doesn't have to worry about Cell or the Androids or Dr. Gero or any other threats he's had to deal with before. Now, he feels as though peace is finally achieved in both timelines - and is ready to take his relationship with Tea to the next step. As Trunks is still on the watch for Yami and Bakura, he is surprised that Gohan actually invited the YGO group and him to his house for a study session - where Bakura takes a strange interest for the Dragon Balls.**

"A study session? Ah, for the upcoming finals, right?" Said Trunks while over the phone, laying down on his bed. He then stood up and walked to his closet.

"Yeah, for finals. I already invited Yugi and the others because they are going to need to be prepared for these tough finals. Oh, and Videl said she couldn't make it due to her father having her prepare for finals with a tutor. The way that Orange Star High has the finals structured is completely different from the typical multiple-choice questions. So I thought that a study session would be a good way for us to work together outside of school." Gohan was chilling on his bed, watching Goten play Dead or Alive 5 on the Playstation 3.

Trunks then put his phone on speaker and tossed it on his bed. He began to look through his closet for clothes to wear at the study session.

"Yeah, it's also a good way to see if Yugi will actually open up a little outside of the classroom. He has been so quiet lately, it's unnerving to see a kid like him that gloomy." As Trunks began picking out a black jacket and navy blue shirt, Gohan said somewhat loud,

"Hey, I know you're supposed to be keeping watch on Yugi, but you don't have to say it like that! Just relax a little and enjoy your time here in this timeline. I mean, before you left after Cell was gone you said you would try to visit - so think of this as that opportunity!"

Trunks was now changed and ready to go, as he picked up his phone and said seriously,

"Gohan, I think you're forgetting the one reason I am even here. I am trying to prevent anything horrible from happening because of Yugi and his friends entering our lives. I know that either one of their spirits will strike when least expected, but as of now I have no theories as to how and when they will. And at this moment, I have a feeling that we will find out more at the study session. I'll see you soon, Gohan." And at that Trunks ended the conversation and headed off for Gohan's house.

Gohan simply sighed out of worry for Trunks, but shook it off and prepared the living room for his friends arrival.

The study session started two quarters past midday; at the beginning it went slowly but smoothly. Chi-Chi wasn't home, she was out to enjoy herself to a fancy restaurant. Trunks was helping Tea and Yugi with Chemistry, while Gohan was helping Bakura, Joey and Tristan with English. With Tea being her positive, cheery self, Yugi's gloom began to fade and he began to talk more. This made Trunks feel some relief, but Yugi with being more talkative, Tea will probably go back to talking with Yugi and not him. And although Trunks knows that's a selfish thought, his love for Tea was stronger than he had realized himself. And so, when it was time for a study break, Joey and Tristan said they had to use the restroom.

"Ah, the restroom is down the long hallway over there, second to last door." Gohan prompted. and so Joey and Tristan walked down the hallway and as Tristan was about to go in the restroom first, Joey whispered,

"Psst! Tristan, we should check out Gohan's room!'

"What? Joey, why would we snoop around Gohan's room? There would be no point-"

Joey sneaked his way into Gohan's bedroom and went straight for the nearest door in the room.

"Ah - Joey get out of there!" Frantically whispered Tristan as he ran in the room to where Joey was. By the time he reached Joey, he had realized that Joey found something unusual and strange.

"What...are...these?" said Joey with great curiosity and confusion. He was holding two of the seven Dragon Balls that were on the floor in Gohan's closet.

"Joey, put those back - we don't know if those are important to Gohan!"

Joey slowly shook his head no and replied, "No, no, Tristan - I got'a feelin that are important to Gohan, but not just him. These look like some kind of wishing granting spheres!"

"That's because that's what they are." Said a small, young voice from behind them."

"Yikes!" Yelped Joey and Tristan in unison, jumping up from their unexpected listener. They both turned around to see little Goten looking up at both of them from the bedroom door.

"Did big brother say you guys could hold the Dragon Balls?" Goten asked.

"Dragon Balls!?" They said together, surprised at what the spheres were called.

"So...if you guys don't even know what the Dragon Balls are, then Gohan didn't say you could even be in here."

They both stood there in awkward silence, hoping that they could talk their way out of it with Goten.

"Well, yeah," began Joey, "...Gohan didn't say we could be in here, but -"

"BIG BROTHER! THERE ARE TWO GUYS IN YOUR ROOM HOLDING THE DRAGON BALLS!" Hollered Goten from across the house, and immediately, Gohan teleported in the room right in front of Joey and Tristan.

"WAAAAHH!" They both screamed, Joey dropping the two Dragon Ball to the carpet floor. When Gohan noticed that it was Joey and Tristan that were in his room, he scolded to them,

"Joey! Tristan! What are you two doing in my room with the Dragon Balls?!"

They did not say anything, they could only tremble in fear and confusion of what Gohan just did. Joey's knees were knocking together and Tristan's hands were shaking.

Gohan was still waiting for a response, but he just realized as to why they were both trembling.

"Ah, Joey...Tristan - I can explain-"

"How in the world did you do that!?" Shouted Joey in astonishment.

"Yeah!" Added Tristan with a similar tone of voice.

Gohan sighed, then asked both of them to sit down on the couch. They did so and Gohan walked out to tell the others that he needed to talk to them in his room.

And so, Gohan explained to everyone about how he is half-alien, half-human; he talked about how he is part of the Saiyan race and so is Trunks. Then he explained that they have powers that are beyond what any normal human being can do, as to confirm what Joey and Tristan saw. It was hard for them to believe, but they swallowed down the facts just as they were told. He then explained to them what the Dragon Ball are and what they can do.

"The Dragon Balls come in sets of seven with each ball displaying the number of stars that signifies its respective number in the set. They are difficult to find because they are scattered all over the Earth and are deactivated for a year after every wish, disguising themselves as stones. To have the opportunity to summon Shenron, one must travel all over the globe to retrieve them. These Dragon Balls can grant three wishes, however we have already used two of the three wishes, meaning we can only grant one wish and then they will scatter out." Gohan explained all of this to them, and they were amazed by it all. However, Bakura took interest in these Dragon Balls and said,

"Wow, these Dragon Balls sounds very interesting!" Bakura said this in his most innocent voice.

Yugi then said, "So, is there any sort of special words to say in order to activate the dragon?"

"There is, Yugi - but it's best that as few people as possible know what they are." Trunk said this firmly, then stood up and continued on.

"And once I think about it, Gohan - it'd be best of you think of a new place to keep the Dragon Balls, just to be on the safe side."

"A new hiding place? Why would I need to relocate the Dragon Balls if we just told everyone-" Gohan stopped talking when Trunks looked straight into Gohan's eyes, then flickered them to Yugi.

"Ah, well...I'll relocate them tonight, but for now I think it's getting late - it's already dawn so you guys should be heading for home now."

And with that said, everyone but Trunks left Gohan's house and headed for home. Gohan was surprised that Trunks stayed, but that's because Trunks had something important to say to Gohan alone. When it was just the two of them in the living room, Trunks asked Gohan if they could just sit down and talk about something. Gohan went along with it, but was surprised with what Trunks said to him.

 **"You're - you're in love with Tea!?" Gohan said with great surprise, now standing up in shock of what he heard.**

"That's right Gohan, and starting Monday next week I want to tell her how I feel about her." Trunks said with slight embarrassment. "I just had to tell someone, and I trust you with this secret."

"Well, I will definitely keep it a secret, but I'm just so shocked - I had no idea you were in love with Tea! That's pretty surprising for me!" Gohan said this lightly and was a little out of breath.

"I just hope that she loves me back." Trunks said this while he began to blush.

"Yeah, I hope so too - you guys would make a great couple!" Gohan added cheerily, which made Trunks smile.

And so, with that finally let out, Trunks left to depart for home.

After two more days of studying it was Sunday, and Bakura decided to pay the Son Family a visit in the middle of the night.

The full moon gleamed it's cool light down on the Son Family's Home, giving the atmosphere a sense of mysterious tranquility. Yami Bakura had reached Gohan's windows outside and peeked through them to see if he was asleep.

"Perfect. Gohan is asleep and so is the rest of the family" He then used both hands to grab his Millennium Ring and whispered to it,

"Now my Millenium Ring, find for me the Dragon Balls that Gohan is hiding!" At that moment the Millenium Ring shined a golden glow, as it's compass-like jewels were pointing directly at a nearby waterfall.

"Aha! It must be hiding in a crevice somewhere behind the water!" So then Bakura sneaked away from the Son's Home and when he was out of ear's reach, ran at top speed to the waterfall.

When he reached the waterfall he took some time to stop and breath, since he was running all the way through. The wind in the air was breezing rather harsh - Bakura's wild hair flapping back like a birds wings. He was breathing normal now then picked up his Millennium Ring again and said,

"My Millennium Ring, now show me exactly where the Dragon Balls are!" The jewels were pointing upwards, almost near the very top of the waterfall.

"What!? How am I to reach them if they are all the way up there!?" He said with upset confusion. He tried glancing at his surroundings to see if there was another way up, but there wasn't which left Bakura with only one way to go.

"I'm going to have to climb up the waterfall where there is no water, then shimmy to the right where the Dragon Balls are hiding."

After taking some time and a great amount of effort to rock climb the waterfall, Bakura had reached the height and just needed to shimmy to the right to reach his destination. He was about one hundred and twenty feet high, but he ventured on even knowing the danger he is in. Now moving as careful as possible, he held to a edge of stone that sticking out of the waterfalls rock wall and began shimmying to the right. As he was becoming closer and closer to the water, a part of the stone he was holding onto broke off - leaving him hanging on the edge with his left hand.

"Ungh!" He cried, now close to falling off the edge.

"If I fall off, Gohan and his father may sense my energy drop, and it's all over then! I need to keep going, but there is a gap between the me and the next line of stone!"

His grip on the stone edge in his left hand began to slip, so he instinctively began swinging his body and jumped to the next line of stone. Due to having a light body when he grabbed the stone it did not break off - however the stone that he just jumped from broke off entirely, taking some of the rock wall with it. He took a breath and sigh of relief that he made it through that alive. Now he continued shimmying and reached the crevice behind the water. With all the energy he had left he climbed the wide crevice and was now inside of it.

"Finally! I have the Dragon Balls!" He stood up now in triumph and held up one of the Dragon Balls - admiring it's shining orange beauty. He proceeded to grabbing them all at once, then mumbled to himself,

"I sure hope these things float."

And with that he tossed them all out of the crevice and let them fall in the small lake where the waterfall connected with. He then hurried along to go back down to ground level, since going down was alot easier than going up.

After a long, but shorter than going up, period of time, he took a moment again to pause and take a breather. He saw that the Dragon Balls were floating gently on the surface of the water, so Bakura took more time to swim and take them all out. Once he gathered them all together even farther away from the Son's home, he took this moment to feel true triumph in collecting the Dragon Balls. Without another moment to waste, he held his Millennium Ring for the final time and said,

"And now, with the dark spiritual power of my Millennium Ring, bring to me the dragon - Shenron!"

The Millenium Ring was now glowing a dark purple aura, and it's aura flowed to the Dragon Balls and seeped into them. At that moment, the Dragon Balls glowed a yellow aura and and come bursted forth was the mighty eternal dragon, Shenron. Because it was night time, the stars in the sky faded away and the heavens were pitch-black. Bakura looked up at the dragon in awe and amazement, astounded that such a creature existed in this world.

"What do you wish for, spiritual being?" Said Shenron, his thundering voice echoing across the scape of land.

"I wish for all the Duel Monsters to leave their cards and become real, so that they may terrorize the world as dark spiritual beings."

"Your wish is granted." Said Shenron with a strong dominating force, and then, as exactly as Yami Bakura wished for, all the Duel Monsters across the face of the planet were released from their cards and were to roam free as they pleased. Bakura began to laugh maniacally, his hands in the air in final triumph of it all, and then the Dragon Balls ascended into the air and scattered across the globe once again.

"Ahahahahaha! Now, Trunks, you will wake to the horror that is your judgement for disturbing the balance for Egypt's Spirits, Yami and I! You will face a horror far worse than any you have faced in the past - and you will suffer from the dark spiritual rage of the Duel Monsters!

And so, Yami Bakura immediately left for home, so that the Son family would not know who awoke Shenron from his rest.

The following morning, Monday morning, everyone awoke to the sounds of Duel Monsters roaming and raging the city. Starting at Gohan's house, he awoke to hearing his mother scream outside in the backyard. The instant he heard her he jumped out of bed and went out through his window since his bedroom is right next to the backyard. Goten did likewise with his bedroom window running to her.

"Mom!" Gohan yelled, now dashing towards her. She was hitting the Duel Monster Kuriboh with her watering can since she was watering her garden - but found the Kuriboh eating her flowers.

"Gohan, Goten - do something!" She cried, and both Goten and Gohan did a ki blast to the Kuriboh, sending it flying off towards the waterfall.

Chi-Chi dropped her watering can and fell to her knees.

"Mom!" Goten yelled, and they both ran to help her up.

"Mom, are you okay!?" Gohan asked intensely, then helped her up.

"I'm okay, Gohan. I just got frightened because I had no idea what it was. At first when it was eating the flowers it was calm, but as soon as it noticed me it became angry and tried to attack me!"

Gohan didn't say anything, but then he firmly said to her,

"Mom, I'm going to Trunks' house right now. I sense dark, spiritual energy across the face of the Earth, but they are in small groups here and there. There may be more of these creatures wrecking the Earth as we speak. I have to go to Trunks and let him know - now!"

He then began to fly in the air, but then stopped and said,

"Goten! Take mom to the emergency underground shelter! If any other monsters appear, fight them off!"

"Okay big brother!" Goten then did as Gohan told him to, and Gohan left the instant he saw that Chi-Chi was safe in the underground shelter.

Gohan's flight to Trunk's house was not what he expected, there were so many different Duel Monsters flying in the sky, and seeing them, made Gohan speed up faster to Trunk's house. The closer he got to the city, the more Duel Monsters he saw roaming in the sky. He was both amazed by their appearance and afraid of the dark spiritual energy they gave off, an energy that sent chills down his spine. He had no idea what was going on or how these monsters appeared, but he knew that Trunks would know who did this.

When he reached the Brief's house, it was not at all like he imagined it to be. There were monsters everywhere, including in the Brief's front yard, with seeing no need to knock on the door for permission to enter, Gohan opened the front door and ran inside. That moment was almost instantaneous, for as soon as he entered he saw Vegeta and Trunks, side by side, blast off the Dark Magician from the living room - crashing it into the huge front window and out to the front yard. The blast caught Gohan off guard as he covered his face from the impact of the explosion. With the Dark Magican out of the way for a few moments, Gohan ran to both of them and said,

"Guys, is Bulma and the others okay? Where are they?"

"I woke up early this morning to do some training," began Vegeta. "but as I was walking to the training area outside I saw many monsters - both on ground and in the sky. It wasn't until then that I heard Trunks scream from his bed room. I teleported to Bulma and told her to go with her parents to the emergency shelter, then I teleported to Trunks' room and saw that purple monster holding it's glowing wand towards Trunks."

Gohan was shocked, but Trunks finished explaining for Vegeta.

"I woke up to seeing that monster floating over me, and I think I had the shock of a lifetime - because the monster said "Yami" when it's wand began to glow! Then I ki blasted it out the door and into the living room, and that's where you walked in."

"Oh God, that's crazy! So, what do we do now!? Do you know who may have done this?"

Trunk's eyes were shining with burning anger and determination as he said,

"Yeah I think I do - Yami! One second, Gohan!" Trunks dashed off to his bedroom, quickly grabbed put on his jacket and grabbed his sword. He ran out of his room and said, "Gohan, dad, let's go!"

At the Dende's Lookout, Piccolo could sense the dark spiritual energy near where he was, and so he decided to head out to where Trunks and Gohan were heading to. Krillin did likewise because he had 18 watch their daughter while he would go to Trunks to see why this was happening.

The three of them headed for Orange Star High, where they found the YGO group at the front of the school - confused and talking about their Duel Monsters being gone from their cards.

"YAAAAAAMMMIIIIIII!" Screamed Trunks as he bursted towards Yami and was instantaneously in front of him. Yami had his hands in his pockets as he was leaning against the school's front wall - he was surprised to see Trunks appear in front of him like that.

"It was you that did this! Wasn't it!?" Yelled Trunks at Yami, who kept a cool posture but an upset expression.

"It wasn't me, Trunks. I am just as confused as you are as to why this is happening." Yami said with a cool voice, trying his best to appear okay in front of his friends.

"Hey, hey! Calm down Trunks!" Said Gohan as he put his hand on Trunk's right shoulder, but in response Trunks took Gohan's hand off his shoulder and yelled,

"No, Gohan! I know that Yami is the one that did this - I just know he did!" At that point Piccolo, Krillin, and even Videl arrived at the school, and they asked Gohan what was going on.

"Trunks thinks Yami did all this, but Yami is saying that he didn't do it!" Gohan said to them.

"Hey, Yami did not do this, Trunks! We all woke up today and were just as confused as you are, just like what Yami said!" Joey shouted, but Trunks was persistent and yelled to Yami,

"If you don't admit that you did this, I'm going to really hurt you, Yami!" In a split second Trunks had his sword out and pointed it at him, his grip on the sword's handle so strong his hand was shaking. Yami appeared as cool as ever, now looking away from Trunks. This infuriated Trunks even more as he screamed,

"YOU RUINED **EVERYTHING!** YOU RUINED THE **PEACE** , YOU **REBEL SPIRIT!** " Trunks now turned super sayian and his face was of complete anger. Yami still had that same cool posture, but his dark spiritual energy was stronger than ever, he tried his best to keep it from seeping out as an aura, but only a small fraction of it was visible to Trunks.

"Trunks, stop this!" yelled Tea to Trunks, but right when Trunks was going to calm down, Yami looked at Trunks and said to him,

"You're just a cynical, bitter boy that hates that fact that I have already claimed Tea _long_ before you did."

"What!?" Trunks said with confused anger.

"That's right, don't play stupid with me. I've seen the sweet looks you give Tea at school during the passing periods and 're inadvertently flirting with her and she has been accepting it every time. However Trunks, _I_ have already claimed her as mine long before she even met you."

"That's- not true-"

"What's even worse is that you would rather see Yugi in quiet, alone depression so that _you_ can spend more time with Tea. You're selfish, Trunks. _Admit it._ "

"At least I'm actually **happy!** All you can do is be upset and sulk in your own **darkness!** You're the selfish one here!"

Hearing this made Yami's dark presence flare liking a raging fire, and although it showed in his eyes, he managed to keep his posture cool all the way through.

As the arguing continued, now pretty much everyone was arguing except for Piccolo and Bakura. Piccolo noticed that Bakura, who once looked innocent and good, now had an expression of evil delight from everyone arguing. It was only until then that Piccolo realized as to why he was smirking like that - and it made Piccolo feel a strong mixture of anger and realization.

From heaven above, Goku was watching everything that was happening down on Earth - and just couldn't help wanting to say something to them. Of the complete peace and perfection of heaven, Goku's worrying was the only flaw there, as he said out loud to himself and King Kai,

"Gosh, dang it I wish I could talk to them all! I wish I could do something!" Goku then threw his hands in the air out of frustration and worry.

"I know Goku, I know." began King Kai, "but I just can't think of how we can stop these Duel Monsters from wrecking havoc. They are Duel Monsters, but in spiritual form."

"Spiritual form? What do you mean by that?" Goku asked, and King Kai responded with,

"The boy with the white hair, Ryo Bakura, his rebel spirit asked Shenron to make the Duel Monsters as spirits, so that they cannot be killed."

"What!? So you're saying that they can't be stopped!? Goku now had fists by his sides, shocked by what King Kai said.

"That's right, Goku.' There was a silence between the two of them, as King Kai then was watching Trunks yell more at Yami and the others. He noticed that while everyone else's body language showed their feelings, Yami's posture was too cool for how he was truly feeling. His dark energy was too strong and wild for him to suppress it for that long.

Meanwhile, Goku took notice and interest into a particular Duel Monster that was raging the city - the Winged Dragon of Ra. He just couldn't stop looking at that monster, and for a moment, he felt his pure spiritual energy calling out to that particular monster.

"Goku? You spacing out or something? Goku!" Yelled King Kai to Goku, who snapped out of his spiritual trance.

"Look at Yami down on Earth - focus on his dark spiritual energy - it's about to explode out on Trunks!"

Goku looked down at Yami, and was shocked to see what King Kai said was true.

"Truuuuunnnks! Watch out for Yami, Trunks!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, an expression of great surprise on his face.

But he knew as well as King Kai did that Trunks wasn't able to hear his voice from heaven.

Back on Earth, when all that were arguing were at their most angry, all of a sudden Yami's dark spiritual energy bursted out as large aura and he screamed at everyone,

" **YOU ALL HAVE THROWN MY SPIRITUAL BALANCE OFF! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME BE AT PEACE!"**

Dead Silence. Not even one person said anything under their breath. They could all feel Yami's corrupted dark energy flow out to all the spiritual Duel Monsters - which caused them to be in a blinded rage against all humanity. The Duel Monsters now all had that same dark violet aura around them, and were violent to anyone.

Yami turned to Trunks, but he was he could incredibly fast and with every turn a faded outline of him was left behind.

"And **YOU** , Trunks - were the one to throw it all off in the **FIRST PLACE!** " Yami screamed this with a echoing, spiritual voice as he ran to Trunks and was holding him up and choking him by the neck.

Trunks was shocked at how incredibly strong Yami was - he had the grip of a super sayian.

Gohan and Joey were the first to move - Gohan ran to Trunks and Joey to Yami. Joey went behind Yami and, with all his might, pulled Yami away from Trunks and threw him to the ground. Gohan caught Trunks before he could fall and immediately asked him if he was okay.

But Trunks was so in shock from Yami's grip and dark spiritual energy, he could not say anything to Gohan.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction's Status:**

 **Crossover:** Yes [Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Dragon Ball Z]

 **Rating:** 13+

 **Timeline:** After Yugi defeated Maximilian Pegasus at the Duelist Kingdom Tournament

 **Shippings:** YamixTea [RevolutionShipping] TrunksxTea [Tulipshipping]

 **Genres:** Drama,Suspense, Action, Adventure, Mystery, Romance

 **Trigger Warnings:** None

 **Status:** Completed

 **Rebel Spirits at Orange Star High Chapter 3: Restored Inner Peace! Vegeta's Burning Ascension!**

 **The world was dark and blurred for Trunks - he heard sounds as if they were a spiritual echo, including the sound of Gohan's pleading voice. He felt as if though he was suffocating inside from the dark essence that was flooded over him - and he was unable to speak at all to anyone. He could only violently tremble on the ground, curled up tight, his conscious blocked out from reality. His thoughts raged on inside the darkest depths of his mind, the horrors of his past all overwhelming him all at once. He was screaming on the inside, but was dead silent on the outside.**

Yami was of a polar opposite state - a state of complete calm tranquility. It's as if the dark spiritual energy that Yami held inside had all been transferred to Trunks. His face showed great relief of the burden he once had, and there was a micro expression of sorrow seen at his eyebrows. That micro expression disappeared when he picked himself up from the ground and was now standing before everyone. He noticed that everyone was looking at Trunks who had Gohan and now Vegeta at his side. Gohan kept trying to snap Trunks out of it with words, but words could not connect to him right now - only a spiritual connection could.

"Please, Trunks - say something!" Gohan cried, his eyes starting to water.

"Gohan - move!" snapped Vegeta as he was now kneeling aside Trunks. Gohan stepped back to allow Vegeta to reside closer to Trunks.

Holding Trunks hands with his own, Vegeta simply focused his energy on Trunks, blocking out the chaotic world around him.

This energy was warm and loving like a father, but it burned with passion and life like a Saiyan warrior. Once this energy ran all over Trunks, washing him free of any dark spiritual energy, he became whole again. His connection to reality was restored and he immediately looked at his father in the eyes.

"Father...is that you?" Trunks mumbled, his senses now sharpened to an even better state than before.

Vegeta's eyes widened with relief and joy, as he helped his son up from the ground.

"Are you okay, Trunks!?" Vegeta asked desperately, now hugging his son tightly with care.

"I'm...I'm okay, father. Actually, I feel better than ever." He responded, as the others were cheering with joy that Trunks was better now.

Tea and Gohan rushed over to Trunks and gave him a tight hug too.

"Trunks, I am so glad that you are okay." Gohan said, now tears flowing from his eyes.

"Same here Trunks, I was so worried about you - we all were!" Tea added, but she kept strong for Trunks.

"I'm okay guys, but what about Yami?" They all ;et got of Trunks and looked over to Yami.

"I'm okay too, everyone, and all I can say to you, Trunks…" He walked over to him and said,

"...I'm so, so sorry for everything I have done against you. I had no self-control over my emotions and I was acting by instinct, not reasoning. I hope that you can forgive me."

"Of course I can, Yami - hey I'm just relieved that we're both doing okay. And I'm sorry for everything I did too."

This is where Piccolo stepped into the conversation and said,

"Look, I'm glad that everyone has made up and all, but I believe we have a situation here!" He said as he pointed to the Duel Monsters continuing to rage the city.

"And I think I know who caused this whole mess," Piccolo then turned to Bakura, who was away from everyone standing by himself.

"Him!" He pointed to Bakura, who in response was very surprised by what Piccolo said.

"What? Me? Why, I would never do such a thing to everyone! He is lying!" Bakura defended, all eyes on him.

"Well, you did say you took interest in the Dragon Balls, Bakura." Yami said with suspicion.

"I just thought they were interesting - I didn't do anything with them - I don't even know how to use them!" Bakura felt attacked, and he was because Vegeta stomped over to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"If you are lying to us - I don't care if you're a friend of Trunks, you will face the consequences!" He threatened, but just before Trunks and Gohan were going to step in, Vegeta all of a sudden let go of Bakura.

"...I sense Bulma's energy...it's dropping." Vegeta said this with gripped fear, as he instantly flew off for home where Bulma was.

"Father - wait!" Trunks said this, but then immediately flew off after Vegeta.

Just as Gohan was to follow, Videl held him back and said,

"Gohan, I know you want to help, but I think Piccolo is right about Bakura! We need to bring his spirit out so we can stop anyone else from getting hurt!"

Gohan, as much as he wanted to rebel, as much as he wanted to say no and just go, he didn't. He wasn't a rebel, and he wouldn't let his spirit become one.

"You're right, Videl. I need to fix this mess from it's origin in order to get anything done." And so, Gohan and everyone else turned to Bakura for questioning, to see if it was really him that caused all of this.

Flying at super jet speed speed, Vegeta and Trunks reached their house to see it being terrorized by the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the three Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"What - what are those things!?" Trunks blurted, but Vegeta didn't want to waste another second as he flew off to the backyard where the emergency underground shelter was. Trunks followed and when they saw what had happened it shocked them. The shelter had been caved in and it was totaled completely. The back of the house itself was on lockdown since the front was blasted through earlier.

"Where's Bulma!? Bulma!" Vegeta shouted, now descending down to the back of the house - Trunks kept in the air as a second eye for Vegeta. He banged on the back door and shouted for Bulma.

Trunks decided to take this opportunity to blast one of the blue eyes, which was about to use it's tail to knock the front of the down. Trunks used all his might to charge a powerful blast at the blue eyes, but it has reflected it another direction with it's tail. The blast went towards a neighbors house and abolished it to rubble.

"Bulma!" Vegeta cried as she exited the back door and ran to him.

"Vegeta!" She was wrapped in his arms and held him tight. She began to cry as she said,

"I was so worried about you and Trunks! I-"

"Aaaahhhh!" They both let go of each other and looked in the direction of the scream. Trunks was trapped in the claws of one of the blue eyes, and he was being clenched to death. Vegeta turned super saiyan, flew off to Trunks and gave the blue eyes a taste of his Brave Punisher, punching it in the face with a hard smack. Then, he flips upside down in the air and vertical kicks the blue eyes down on it's shoulder. Finally, Vegeta lands on the ground and punches the blue eyes in the chin before blasting it with two energy spheres fired from both of his hands.

Nothing. This did nothing for the blue eyes which gave Vegeta a big shock. What shocked him even more is that the blue eyes released Trunks from its grasp and let him thunk to the ground. As Vegeta rushed to Trunks, he stopped when he heard Bulma cry out,

"Vegetaaaa! Help meeeee!" She was clenched by the red eyes by its claws tightly, then it whammed her into the ground so hard it made a small crater.

"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted, but by the time he flew to her it was too late.

The red eyes fired it's inferno fire blast at Bulma and she was incinerated instantaneously. Gone.

Vegeta was so in shock he was unable to even move or act.

*She's...she's gone. Just like that.* he thought as he began to tremble all over, falling to his knees in loss of his love.

"Mom! Noooo!" Trunks himself was so in shock of what happened, that he didn't know how to react.

But Vegeta did.

*Que Vegeta's SSJ Theme*

The rage that was not seen on the surface of Vegeta was finally ready to burst, as he gritted his teeth, clenched his fists to the point where his gloves ripped and hands were bleeding, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

He banged his fist into the ground so hard they created craters three times the size of the one the red eyes made. The impact of this caused Trunks to be flown back, but he held out strong and was floating in the air. Vegeta's golden aura was brighter and bigger than ever before, as he now transformed into a super saiyan two! Still holding out his scream, the ground began to shake and tremble violently - causing chunks of the earth to be lifted into the air. The house itself could not take his awesome power and it began to float in the air as well - all the houses in that area were now floating as Vegeta began to take it to the next level - super saiyan three! He still was holding out his scream, but what Trunks could not hear or see was tears flowing down Vegeta's eyes - since his back was to Trunks. His golden hair began to grow longer and longer, and his body muscled up so much more than it could sustain - and his eyebrows were now gone from his face. Electrifying lightning was zapping all around him, coming and going in split second pulses.

 **This is SSJ3 Vegeta - brokenhearted and burning for his love, Bulma.**

His transformation ended off with a final flash of his golden aura. All the houses and earth chunks around him fell perfectly back into place as if nothing even happened.

He rose to his feet, wiped his tears from his eyes, and turned around to make eye contact with his son.

Speechless. Mind-blown. Overwhelmed. These are just a few of the many words Trunks felt from seeing his father in this form. His silent shock was disrupted when Vegeta said to him,

"My son, I want you to know that I love you. Do not try to to stop me or intervene, no matter what happens." In that instant Vegeta teleported right in front of Trunks, who reacted by jumping up from surprise.

"I haven't held you in my arms since you were a baby, my son."

"D-dad! I don't want you to-"

"No, Trunks. Say no more." Vegeta said this with warmth and love as he gave Trunks the most compassionate hug he could ever give him.

The stillness of that moment, the warmth and loving spiritual energy that radiated from Vegeta made Trunks shiver all over. The feeling of being all wrapped up in his father's arms, the feeling of his awesome power, it was all very unfamiliar to Trunks.

But he liked it. He liked it very, very much.

Vegeta let go of Trunks and said,

"Trunks, go to the others and get out of Bakura the way to make things normal again."

"Right. I will!" And at that Trunks turned away from his father and flew off to the others to figure how to end this whole catastrophe.

As soon as Trunks was out of sight and ears reach, Vegeta immediately teleported in front of the three blue eyes white dragons and the red eyes.

"Hey! All you scaly freaks! Come here and fight me to the death!" Vegeta shouted, which he definitely got their attention with that remark of his.

They all roared out in pure rage as they were charging towards him. Vegeta wanted to end this as soon as he could, because all he cared about right now was avenging Bulma's death.

"Trunks...Bulma...I love you both so much." And with that, Vegeta prepared himself to end this all with his finisher right now - his Ultimate Galick Gun! He curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward and fires a powerful blast of energy. It is, red and white ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. This blast is so strong that it blows all the dragons far away from him, but they do not die.

When Vegeta realizes that his finisher did absolutely nothing, he feels his spiritual energy being attacked from the inside by the dragons. He puts both hands on his head and is screaming from the pain they are giving to him - he feels as though their fiery rage is burning and scorching every last part of his spiritual being.

But Vegeta was not going to give up without a fight. Vegeta was not going to give up his pride.

With the fire burning inside of his spirit, he turned that to his benefit and turned it into ki. He charged up and his power was beyond it's maximum limit! With this power restored, he was going to give these dragons the best duel, and last, they will ever have.

The Prince of all Saiyans charged on forward, ready to fight his best...even to the death.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fanfiction's Status:**

 **Crossover:** Yes [Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Dragon Ball Z]

 **Rating:** 13+

 **Timeline:** After Yugi defeated Maximilian Pegasus at the Duelist Kingdom Tournament

 **Shippings:** YamixTea [RevolutionShipping] TrunksxTea [Tulipshipping]

 **Genres:** Drama,Suspense, Action, Adventure, Mystery, Romance

 **Trigger Warnings:** None

 **Status:** Completed

 **Rebel Spirits at Orange Star High Chapter 4: The Spirit and the Flesh**

"Raaaaaaahhhhh!" Came the cry from Vegeta, swiftly and speedily flying towards the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Strong hands forming a golden ki blast, the Saiyan keep his eyes locked on the monsters who roar with the same ferocity as him. The brightness of the ki intensifies with each passing second, growing hotter and hotter until it reaches its peak of awesome power. While this is happening the Red Eyes Black Dragon is firing up it's own blast, but Vegeta has a plan. The moment before the three Blue Eyes' are going to whiplash against Vegeta, he immediately teleports behind the Red Eyes and fires his blast head on.

This catches the Red Eyes off guard and subsequently it accidentally fires it's own blast at the three Blue Eyes'. Much to Vegeta's expectation, the Red Eye's blast causes significant damage to the three Blue Eyes. "Heh, just what I expected." Vegeta whispers to himself, following a smirk and him rising back and skyward for a better view of the situation. His eyes quickly scan his surroundings, seeing many people still running frantic like little ants would away from humans. He internally talks to himself, thinking it would be best to use his ultimate attack far away from the city; the last thing he wants is to end up killing people faster than the three blue eyes and red eyes would combined. Pumping his chest up, he yells to the dragons, "You blue and black bastards! Come get some more from me!" Now enraged to a whole new level, they viciously fly at top speed towards the super Saiyan Vegeta. Doing likewise but away from the city, he eyes a forest near the mountains and heads in that direction. He looks back to see if they are following him, quickly looks forward and smirks internally. *That's right, you stupid spirits. Let's get away from the playground.* He says this in his mind, releases a burst of ki from his body and sonic booms faster than the speed of sound.

Meanwhile, back at the school, everyone is in a science classroom. Bakura is tied to a desk chair; Krillin shuts the blinds and Videl turns the lights off. Piccolo, Gohan, Yami, Tea, Joey, and Tristan are all standing in a c-shape line in front of Bakura. Piccolo, at the left end of the line and nearest to Bakura, lights an energy ball from his hand. They don't want any major lighting in the room so they can stay undetected from the Duel Monsters outside. Right behind Bakura is Trunks, who slowly removes his sword from his scabbard. The high-pitched, ear-splitting noise from the sword makes that seemingly innocent white-haired boy shudder in fear. Trunks slightly raises an eyebrow, eyeing the shine of his sword in the white light from the energy ball. His feet shift to the right hand side of Bakura, as he now crouches down and points the tip of his sword just an inch away from the boy's neck. Trunk's expression turns dead serious as his eyes lock with Bakura's and exclaims, "Face it, Bakura. We all know that Egyptian necklace holds a spirit. Now bring it out for us to talk with." The atmosphere of the room begins to tense up, as Krillin is sitting on a long counter where various scientific tools are scattered, every so often moving a single blind to check outside for any monsters closeby. Videl does likewise.

Bakura looks up at them all, eyeing for anyone he could possible plead with. Tea is his decision, and he protests with desperation in his voice, "Please, you must tell them, Tea! Tell them that my spirit does things I can't control, just like how Yugi's does! I beg of you!" Tea seems like she wants to speak up, but doesn't out of not knowing how to respond to what he said. With that information now known to the persuaders, Yami steps in and deflects, "Yes, that may be true, Bakura. But before we were enrolled to this school, I have never done something that would make Yugi and those around him hurt. Not only that, Yugi would disapprove of my actions and not allow it to happen again." His crossed arms now unfold and he points his right hand at him, fingers widely separated. "You on the other hand," Yami demands, "knowingly let your spirit steal the Dragon Balls, use them to release the Duel Monsters from their cards, so that they may wreak havoc across the city and ultimately the whole world! Do you realize what you've let happen?"

Now Trunks get ready say what's on his mind by rotating in front of Yami so that he's blocking the view of most of the others. Still crouching, he flicks his sword so that its horizontally in front of Bakura's tense, pale neck. Teeth gritting with pent-up frustration, Trunks bellowed, "Do you know how many people have died because of you!? How many people that SHOULD have had the opportunity to live in this timeline - only to be slaughtered and terrorized by the equivalent of hundreds of androids!? DO YOU REALIZE!?" Letting that out sparked the start of him transforming into super saiyan; hair flickering from golden, back to purple. But before he could Trunks heard a, "Stop, Trunks!" from behind him. He instinctively lowered his power level so that it was just above one of a human's. Backing his sword away a foot from Bakura, he lowered his guard down for a moment. "Gohan…" Trunks replied blankly.

The stated young man stepped forward and touched Trunks' shoulder, who then slowly turned his head back to make eye contact with him. "Look at the others, Trunks. They're terrified." Whispered Gohan with a dark shadow veiling over his lowered eyes. Hearing this immediately made Trunks turn completely around, seeing the looks of shock over Joey, Tristan, Yami, and mostly, Tea's expression. Videl's face had a similar tone to the other's, but she is used to the sudden rush of power a super saiyan can have. And although she knows they saw Trunks turn super saiyan before outside, it all happened so fast they probably didn't even get a chance to react. Videl sighs and hopes the best for her friends to handle this new, strange situation for them.

Krillin, a little hesitant on whether to speak up at this moment or not, swallows his anxiety and states, "Guys, please remember we don't want to attract the attention of those crazy monster spirit things." His eyes lose their attention from the group and avert downward as he mumbles, "The last thing we want is for one to notice us and ruin everything."

With that said, Bakura's head flops down and shoulders slump forward, crying. The others now turn to look at the scene, only to find it quickly changing into a sinister one. Bakura's Millenium Ring glows and violently jingles as it releases a dark aura from itself and into Bakura. The once crying Bakura now slowly lifts his head and begins to chuckle. Chuckling turns into maniacal laughter and the switch into Yami Bakura is complete. The Ring stops glowing and moving, as it's owner now ceases his laughter and gives a wile smirk to Trunks.

"Ah, but Trunks, it was you that ruined everything." Yami Bakura states with a crisp voice. This made Trunks wince, who received a hand signal from Piccolo indicating him to put his sword away. With clenched teeth and a hard heart, Trunks grudgingly did so. Next Yami Bakura felt it was the right moment for him to speak; he said what was on his mind during the entire interrogation process.

"We both know you came to this timeline because you sensed a disruption in the balance of the world. But what you don't know is that your victory against Cell was the defeat of the Egyptian spirits connection to this world." He eyed Yami, who immediately noticed this. But before he could say anything Yami Bakura continued, "You, Trunks, destroyed the cave where you battled Cell and blew up both the Millenium Ring and Puzzle. This, in turn, caused mine and Yami's physical connection to the world to be severed. We were able to exist in this world because of those relics, until you destroyed them. Because of that, we had nothing to rely on and became corrupted spirits without a relic to call home. That - is why you saw that vision of the future. Do you understand, mortal?"

There was a moment of silence, until Yami spoke up and questioned, " But, that still doesn't answer why you decided to cause havoc in this timeline; why did you choose to release the Duel Monsters here instead of there?" Bakura ridiculed the question and shouted, "You fool! How could I if I lost my connection to the physical world in that timeline? You and I still exist in this timeline, and I became aware of the sense of being severed in the other timeline. When I figured out what happened, the only way I could succeed in my vengance was by luring Trunks here with that nightmare and cause chaos to the only world that has his loved ones left!"

Gohan had tightened fists at his sides, no longer willing to hear Bakura go on without telling them how to fix it. Tea put a hand on his shoulder and so did Joey, which managed to help Gohan calm down for a moment. Tristan kept to himself the entire time. Once Gohan was calm, he stepped forward into the light and looked at Yami Bakura head on. " So, how can we stop it? How can we stop the Duel Monsters? We know fighting them won't work, and that's how we've always solved our problems." He swiftly rotated 90 degrees and looked back at the YGO group. "And as for you guys, dueling is how you've always solved your problems." They all nodded their heads in agreement, seeing Gohan turn to Piccolo. "But now, both groups are faced with an issue we don't know how to solve. What can we do?" Gohan said with desperation in his voice.

With that now out in the open Yami Bakura grinned maliciously and whispered to Gohan, "There is only one way to turn things back to normal." That statement finally shattered Piccolo's patience and he violently grabbed Yami Bakura by the throat, lifting him in addition to the chair off the ground. "Then tell us the damn way to stop this! You better tell us everything, or I'll kill you this instant!" Eyes ready to bulge and mouth gaping like a fish, Yami Bakura let out a breathy "Yes, I will!" and was abruptly dropped to the ground, chair tipping forward and hitting his forehead on the cold floor. Groaning in pain, he took a moment to cough and catch his breath from the iron hold of the Namekian. "Alright, this is what you must do to restore balance to the world and return the Duel Monsters to their cards."

Vegeta finally reached a safe distance away from the city and into the forest. He immediately stops flying, fists by his sides and turned facing upwards. He slowly turns around to see the four dragons had also stopped and eyeing their target. Thinking of the perfect timing according to their current placement on the battlefield, Vegeta decided to go all out with his ultimate finisher, Final Flash. If I use my finisher, it may be too much for this new form to handle. I might end up using all my power and turn back to my normal state. I might even die.* Eyeing each growling dragon, Vegeta finally decided how he will go about his plan.

"You spirits can somehow taint our own spirit and drive us beyond the realms of madness. Well let me ask you this…" Now in his signature final flash pose, sparks of ki flickered stronger and stronger each millisecond at the base of his blast. The three blue eyes began to roar their battle cry and charged up their own signature move, Burst Stream of Destruction. The Red Eyes did likewise with its Inferno Fire Blast, only it not being as strong as the last time used to kill Bulma. Teeth gritting and eyes shut tight in concentration, Vegeta was letting his spiritual energy mix into the final flash. The golden ball began to have a purple outer ring, the colors contrasting against each other - much like flesh and spirit do. "...Can you taint me if I put my spirit into this attack!?" And with that shouted, the dragons all fired their blasts at Vegeta simultaneously; the blasts met and formed into one huge one and was three times as ferocious and fast as before. But Vegeta wasn't going to give up.

"FINAL FLASH!" Screamed Vegeta at the top of his lungs, the ball now transformed into a gigantic beam. It was just as big and fast as the blast from the dragons, and as soon as they met a huge explosive wave of hot ki shot forth from the impact. The howling wind grew even louder around them, trees disintegrating from the scorching flames of the ki struggle. The clouds in the sky grew dark and moody, casting bolts of lightning around the saiyan. Vegeta began feeling faint from his spirit leaving him, yet smiled faintly when the final flash sucked up the four dragon's blast and obliterated them. They all gave their last roar and the leftover blast spreaded out for miles across the forest. It killed the other duel monsters that roamed the forest, fading away into nothingness. Now falling ever so slowly towards the ground, Vegeta turned back to his base form and, with the little connection he still had to this world, sent a ki pulse to Trunks so that the others would know that he's dying. His once black eyes now turned a dull gradient grey, as he softly moaned and gave his last dying breath. The moment he hit the ground, he was dead. He did it for Bulma.

Back to the teens and others, Trunks finally received the pulse from Vegeta and no longer felt his ki. It was actually just before he felt the pulse that Yami Bakura finished explaining to them how to stop the duel monsters. "So, we have to send our positive spiritual energy to the duel monsters, so that their own will be balanced and they'll return to their cards" Gohan asked, who subsequently noticed from the corner of his eye a troubled expression on Trunks' face. Now turning towards him, he questioned, "Trunks, what's wrong?" The said teen's mouth was slightly open, like as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the will or words to. He shuddered in fear and whispered, "My dad, I think he's dead." Everyone immediately turned around and looked at Trunks. "What!?" Piccolo exclaimed. "For real!?" Added Gohan. "No way, it can't be!" Protested Krillin. But even this wasn't enough to change Trunks' mind, and he didn't want to just stand there and wonder if it was true or not. "I need to go, now!" He grabbed his sword and sprinted out of the classroom. "I'm coming, too!" Shouted Gohan. As he turned super saiyan and flew out of the room. Piccolo grunted and the rash decision Gohan made of going super saiyan and allowing everyone's presence to be detected by the duel monsters, "Everyone, listen up! We gotta hurry and follow them before any nearby spirits can get to us first! Move!" He knocked out Yami Bakura with a quick smack to the head, tore the rope off to release him and swing him over his shoulder. With that done everyone ran out of the classroom and started flying as soon as they reached the front gates. But Trunks and Gohan were already far away from the school.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 5

**Fanfiction's Status:**

 **Crossover:** Yes [Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Dragon Ball Z]

 **Rating:** 13+

 **Timeline:** After Yugi defeated Maximilian Pegasus at the Duelist Kingdom Tournament

 **Shippings:** YamixTea [RevolutionShipping] TrunksxTea [Tulipshipping]

 **Genres:** Drama,Suspense, Action, Adventure, Mystery, Romance

 **Trigger Warnings:** None

 **Status:** Completed

 **Rebel Spirits at Orange Star High CH 5: Save Us All, Winged Dragon of Ra and Son Goku! Bonds Beyond Time!**

Flying faster than he ever has before, Trunks' psyche is nearing the edge of sanity. The closer and closer he reaches his father, the faster his mind races about the infinite possibilities of how he could have died. *No….it can't be….I can't feel his chi. He can't be dead. Mom can't be dead. They can't be!* Trunks argues with himself in his head, sword in right hand prepared for the unexpected. Gohan struggles to stay close by, but manages to be in earshot of Trunks and yells, "Please, Trunks! Try to hold it together until we get there!" But all that lavender haired boy could hear was his own voice inside his head. The others that could not fly, like the YGO group, had to go by Videl's car and follow Krillin and Piccolo, who had Bakura. They knew they wouldn't make it in time to initially see Trunks find out about what happened, but what else could they do in the monster terrorized city?

When Gohan and Trunks finally reached the scene, they immediately lowered their power level to stay undetected by the Duel Monsters. Before them was a battle torn field of burned grass, where once thick and healthy trees resided. But now, all that was left was ashes and the smell of death. Trunks spotted his father. "...Tou-san…" he shakily whispered to himself, "...no." Slowly walking towards the corpse of his father, eyes locked on the emotionless expression his father last made. It was as if the world around him began to slowly fade away from his awareness and view. The only thing left in color was Vegeta, everything else a dull grey. When his right foot nearly touched Vegeta's own, Trunks collapsed to the floor like a doll whose owner dropped it carelessly. On his knees and hands lightly gripping the burnt dirt, he began to tremble with a grief he has never felt before.

"Father, you did this for mother, didn't you?" He winced in emotional pain and closed his eyes shut, head dropping downward. Tears began to flow and stomach began to twist. From a few meters behind his friend, Gohan had a heavy heart at seeing Trunks like this. As much as he wanted to step forward, he knew he needed to give Trunks a moment to grieve and let it all out. But could he let him now, of all times? When the city is being raged by Duel Monsters? What would happen if Trunks' spirit rebelled against the situation and caused the monster's insanity to reach an all time high? Gohan had to do something. He had to.

"Trunks…" Gohan began, "...I know this is a shock, but you need to think about the surrounding situation - please." Even though he tried to keep calm, there was a hint of anxiety in his voice and Trunks concentrated only on that. "I know you're just as shocked as I am, Gohan. But what you don't know is how it feels like to be in the position I'm in." He replied, saying it more towards himself than the other half-saiyan. An ominous moment of silence. His mind finally cracking, Trunks' eyes were now impossibly tiny and he gnashed his teeth like a wild animal. That boiling regret and anger finally bursted forth in the form of a scream that shook the world. Ground trembling and an earthquake beginning, it was just now that the rest of the group reached the two boys. But they came only to see the start of the aftermath.

" **RrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"** Was the scream that Trunks did with the same ferocity, if not stronger, that he did when Gohan died in his timeline. He screamed, and he screamed, and he screamed. One long, seemingly never ending scream that made everyone cover their ears from the massive volume. Cracking earth now split in multiple directions and began to continuously raise skyward. Dark clouds once more covered the field and thunder rumbled in the heavens. All the while the Duel Monsters continued to cause catastrophic damage to the city. Trunks could no longer think or reason or talk, only scream at the top of his lungs. What seemed like hours for Gohan was only minutes, holding onto his friend, but more so holding onto his last shred of hope; to break Trunks free from his broken mind. The world was burning. The world was tumbling down.

A wide view of the whole scene slowly pulled skyward through the clouds until it reached beyond the world's atmosphere and into the depths of space. This view turned a quick 180 and soared through upperspace until it reached a pitch black no man has seen before. But it did not stop there, as the sound of angels from the heavens let in this peek of the higher worlds - in that far place that looked down on the spect of dust called Earth. A certain man with ebony ink eyes and hair was looking down from that place. A certain man that, who knew more than anyone else, what to do to save the world. But he wasn't aware that he knew.

"Waaaaah, Trunks is going to ascend too!?" Goku said with a twisted excitement; he wanted to see this ascension, but at the same time he knew that it would bring the Duel Monsters to an all time high of madness. "What do we do, King Kai? There's gotta be something!" A tight fisted Goku questioned, eyes not leaving the tragic scene. "I don't know Goku, I don't know. This just might be a battle we cannot win." King Kai sighed with grief for the fate of the Earth. "Hmm…" Goku began thinking of what they've seen so far that has worked against the Duel Monsters. He remembered when Vegeta filled his own spirit into his final flash. The results though were less than desirable - death. With a heavy sigh, Goku scratched his head in frustration. "I believe that white haired boy...Bakura was it?" Turning his head to King Kai, he received a nod. "Didn't he say to everyone that they need to give positive energy to the monsters? I kinda have the feeling that there's more to that then he told them." Goku stopped scratching his head and immediately felt some sort of energy shot up his spine.

"Not only that Goku, but Bakura, from what we've seen, has been known to…" The sound of King Kai's voice slowly began to fade away from Goku's hearing. In replacement, he began to hear the roar of a dragon get louder and louder in the back of his head. *What is this noise?* Goku thought to himself. It felt strangely familiar to him, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. Then he felt a surge of spiritual energy increase down back at Earth. His eyes widened and then they quickly shut and he concentrated on the source of the energy. "This energy," he whispered to himself, "this energy is coming from that particular dragon…" he trailed off and his mind began putting the pieces of the puzzle together. King Kai kept blabbering on until he side looked at Goku. "Wha...Goku," he grunted, an irritation sign on his forehead. "have you even been listening to me this whole time!?" "Huh?" Goku responded. "I was talking about the possibility of Bakura not telling the others the whole truth about how to stop the Duel Monsters!" With this a spark of realization came over Goku, turning completely towards the Kai. "That's it, King Kai! There is a specific Duel Monster that we need to send our positive spiritual energy to!" "What? Then which one?!" The Kai voiced with desperation. Goku closed his eyes once more and fully visualized the Duel Monster that would save them all. Eyes open and turning to look down at the Earth, he shouted with determination on his face, "...The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Trunks kept screaming, but couldn't find the power inside himself to ascend to super saiyan three like his father did. Gohan was holding him back for the sake of everyone else. Desperate, everyone else tried their best to transfer their positive energy to the other Duel Monsters, but to no avail. The Duel Monsters simply lashed out at them and continued to rage the city. What else could they do? "Piccolo, can you wake Bakura?" Asked Yami. The Namekian simply nodded and pulled the said boy by the hair. Grunting a, "Wake up!" and slapping him across the face, Bakura jerked from the hot pain that stinged all over his cheeks. His hearing was the first of his senses to awaken, hearing Trunks yell at the top of his lungs. Eyelids half open, he took a moment to recognize his surroundings and the current situation. When his eyes were completely open his vision became clear. The first person he saw was Yami. "You're awake." Exclaimed Yami. Walking towards Bakura he continued, "We have tried focusing our energy on the Duel Monsters and nothing works. You must be hiding something else, Bakura!" Fierce umber eyes threw darts at Yami as the young boy turned into Yami Bakura, hastily stood up and said, "And what if I am? It's not like you could even be a proper vessel to flow that positive energy to! You _would_ be if your spirit wasn't tainted by the corruption of the millennium items! No mortal here would be able to permanently cease the rage of the Duel Monsters." He stated with pride and a wile smirk. The others were beyond shocked to hear this new information, and upon seeing everyone's reaction, Bakura continued. "And unless you know a spirit that is untainted, which you _don't_ , then you all will perish in agony! **Ha ha ha ha**!" He pointed to them all and began to laugh maniacally, feeling triumph in his evil deed being accomplished. But Bakura only enjoyed this moment briefly until the sky went pitch black. The wind stopped and the Duel Monsters looked towards the heavens. His laughter staggered and faded off, now filled with confusion and fear of the mysterious change in the environment. Teeth clenched from anxiety, he threw his head up to look at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. Nothing. Just a black that reminded him of when he summoned Shenron. "Is this...Shenron?" He whispered to himself. With that said, Gohan let go of Trunks for a moment and also looked up at the sky. Trunks was too sucked into his own mind to notice the change. "Trunks...Trunks look up! Look!" Gohan yelled while tugging Trunks. He had hoped it was true, that by some miracle it was Shenron. But the low, rumbly roar they heard from all around above did not sound like Shenron. Yami, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and finally Bakura all gasped at the same time and shouted, "The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

That name caused a crack in the sky to appear, and shattered the Earth's higher atmosphere. Like as if a barrier between the mortal world and the spiritual world was broken, the Winged Dragon of Ra came forth from the sky and glowed in all it's glory. But what was even more shocking was the man standing atop of the dragon's head - Son Goku. Gohan's heart was filled with joy as he shouted, "Tou-san!" the widest grin his face has ever worn appearing. "This is where it all ends!" Boomed Goku's voice across the sky, raising both his hands up and out to control the Winged Dragon of Ra. Hearing this broke Trunks' detachment to the surrounding situation, powering down immediately and keeping quiet out of shock. "Goku-san…." Trunks whispered to himself. "You came to save us all!" Both Gohan and Trunks stated in unision. That same glow that the Winged Dragon of Ra had now extended to Goku, as he looked down at all the Duel Monsters with knowing eyes. "You Duel Monsters have been corrupted and are fighting back for being used against your will." Every word the saiyan said the Winged Dragon of Ra repeated in ancient Egyptian language. Both their voices were heard all around the world, people of all countries hearing what Goku was saying in their own native tongue in their minds. "But now, it is time to stop rebelling. It is time to be set free. I give you my spiritual energy, Duel Monsters! Your balance shall be restored!" Finality echoed in his voice and the golden aura from both him and the Winged Dragon of Ra shot out to every Duel Monster in the world. The moment it hit them, their own dark glow disappeared and their spiritual bodies were consumed by the light energy. Each Duel Monster's spirit returned to their respective card and whipped themselves out of the hands of every Dueler. The YGO group gasped when their cards flew towards Goku, who grasped them in both his open palms. The cards grew into a two stacks and when he could no longer hold anymore the remaining circled around the Winged Dragon of Ra. When the second to final card was in it's place, the remaining card came forth from the Earth and sucked up last Duel Monster. Goku was left alone floating in the air, because the final card was in fact the Winged Dragon of Ra. Closing his eyes, he finally released all of his pure spiritual energy into the cards, and slowly vanished from the world. All the cards glowed very briefly and dashed back to their owners around the city and world. Before any one of them could get a chance to react, their cards were whipped back into their duel disks. The faded Goku said with finality, "It is done." And with that he left the mortal world and flew backwards up towards the heavens until he was no longer visual to their eyes.

They all watched in awe and noticed the sky returning to it's normal blue state. There was a silence from them all and the only sound was both Yami Bakura's and Yami Yugi's millennium items jingling and bringing forth their counterparts. When Yugi and Bakura came to, they both felt a sense of peace they haven't felt in a long time. Everyone, including Trunks gathered together towards the two of them. "Yugi," began Joey, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You look so….somethin'!" He shouted with joy and a fist pump. "I think the word is 'bright'." Added Tea with a giggle. "So does this mean everything is back to normal?" Krillin said to everyone with excitement. Trunks replied, "Yes, the Duel Monsters are back to normal, but not everything is." He said this with his head down, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Videl sighed and so did the rest of the Z group. Gohan put a hand on Trunks' shoulder and said cheerfully, "But hey. We can bring them back with the Dragon Balls, right?" Trunks' mood and head lifted up when he heard that. "Yes, that's right, Gohan! We can!" They all shouted in joy and were all talking to each other about how happy and relieved they felt. Trunks was the only one not talking to someone, and turned to see the aftermath of the torn city. Fires still burned but were dying out, buildings barely holding on. "But we still have much work to do everyone." Trunks said with his back turned to them. Their chatter ceased at the realization of all the work they need to do in order the bring the world back to peace. There was a brief moment of silence for the people who lost their lives that day. Then, surprising everyone, Trunks swiftly turned around and said with a small smile, "So let's get to it!"

And so, with all the strength and time needed to repair the city and find the Dragon Balls, our Z-Fighters and Duelists worked towards bringing the world back to it's regular state. The whole repairing process took up all their summer vacation, but it was worth it. At the front of the school on a sunny and bright day, the teens and everyone else met at the school to summon Shenron and say goodbye to Trunks. Gohan had the Dragon Balls in place, and with a loud voice commanded, "Shenron, come out and grant my wish!" With those words the orbs glowed a bright golden aura and bursted forth the magical wish granting dragon. The sky was dark, much like when the Winged Dragon of Ra came. But this time, they were sure it was Shenron. "State your three wishes." The dragon echoed. Gohan and Trunks stepped forward. "You know what to say, Gohan." Trunks said with a somewhat serious tone. Gohan nodded in response, then turned to look up at the dragon and shouted, "Shenron, bring back to life all the people that were killed by the Duel Monsters." "Your wish is granted." With that said, Shenron's eyes glowed a bright red and everyone, including Vegeta and Bulma, were brought back to life. Before them Vegeta and Bulma appeared, standing up next to each other. Everyone, Z-Fighter and Duelist alike, cheered in happiness to see the two of them. They blinked simultaneously, turning heads to meet eyes. Bulma was the first to react as she squealed and squeezed Vegeta tightly in her arms. "Arrrgh, don't strangle me, woman!" He said with visual irritation, but this further made her squeeze him tighter. "Vegeta! I am so glad you're back! That we're back!" She cried with tears of joy. "Father!" Trunks ran to them both and also joined in on the hug, but when he jumped towards them they all jumbled together in a big mess and fell on the floor. Vegeta's left eye was twitching in growing irritation, but the humorous sight made everyone laugh. Not wanting to be further embarrassed he swiftly stood up and crossed his arms. All he could let out was a "Hmph." Both Trunks and Bulma got up and giggled at the cute pout that formed on Vegeta's face. Gohan stepped in and said, "So, should we keep the extra two wishes?" Trunks composed himself and nodded to Gohan. "Right. You guys might need those wishes for later." Vegeta's pout disappeared and felt Bulma's fingers lock with his. She smiled and him and he gave her a small grin. Gohan turned back to Shenron and yelled, "That's all for today, Shenron!" "Then farewell." Thus the dragon went back into the Dragon Balls and scattered around the Earth. The sky returned to normal; with that, Trunks looked at them all and stated, "It's time for me to go."

"Are you sure you can't stay another year with us, Trunks? Gohan asked. Throwing his sword on his back and opening the capsule that contained the time machine, Trunks shook his head and said to him, "As much as I would love to stay here, I need to return to my time and my mother." They all 'awwwed', bummed out at hearing that. "But," he began as he opened the lid to the time machine and hopped in, "I'll be sure to visit soon." Gohan jumped up in joy. "Alright! We'll be here waiting for you!" Yugi added a thumbs up to that. Before Trunks could wave bye to them, Tea stepped forward with her hand on her chest and shouted, "Wait!" Everyone curiously looked at her, and she said looking up at Trunks, "Trunks, I know we haven't had the chance to freely talk since we've been working on repairing the town. But, I want you to know that I hope our friendship lasts even when we're not seeing each other. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Bonds beyond time last forever." Yugi smiled brightly, looking at his friends and said, "Funny how he would say that, hm? Hehe!" Joey added, "Yeah, that sounds like somethin' you'd say, Yugh'!" Bakura grinned at that, and Tristen nodded in agreement. "It sure does." Exclaimed Trunks, pressing the control buttons to get the right coordinates. He pressed a big round button that closed the lid to the time machine, started it up and brought it up into the air. They all said their goodbyes and waved up at Trunks, seeing him go higher and higher into the sky. With a final thumbs up, he smiled at Yugi and vanished into thin air. Now that he was gone, they all stopped waving and looked at each other. "Well, he's gone." Krillin stated. "And he'll be happy to see his mother again." Videl added. And so, they all went their separate ways home feeling a sense of peace and balance.

After all, they did bring back the balance to the Duel Monsters. And to the owners of the Duel Monsters, the spirits at Orange Star High!

A/N: Wow, finally this fanfiction is completed! I wondered when this day would come and it finally has! If you are a long-term reader that has been waiting patiently for the rest of the chapters, I just want to say a big THANK YOU! If you are new, thanks for reading and enjoying this crossover fanfiction; there are more to come, that is for sure! The next fanfiction will be set in the DBZ/Xenoverse/Super, several of those worlds since it's gonna be a BIG one! Expect OCs to be in the next one, to say in advance. But fear not, I take care of my OCs and craft them to perfection as much as possible! With that said, God bless everyone and thank you for reading! ~ Dana, Artworx88


End file.
